


Two Lovers in his Dream

by Hearts_to_them



Category: Death in the Shadows, Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Half-orc, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Wolf person, female dom, it's in the first chapter smut, no I'm not a furry, they aren't actually monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearts_to_them/pseuds/Hearts_to_them
Summary: Quiet loved them. He always has. He only whished they loved him.
Relationships: Hawk(FOC) / Garo(MOC) / Quiet (MOC)
Kudos: 1





	Two Lovers in his Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tried so don't expect this to be amazing, but I am proud of it.
> 
> Don't expect this to have more chapters. It may, or it may not. 
> 
> This is based on a novel I wrote, I just need to edit and publish it, so IF my book becomes famous and you read this keep in mind that there are some spoilers in this that could ruin the book for other people who are interested. The small spoilers are that Hawk and Garo get together, and the bigger spoiler is Quiet's face and voice. So please, do me a favor and not spoil it for anyone who cares. 
> 
> My books called Death in the Shadows if you're interested (trust me, it's way better than this).

They did it, the achieved the impossible and defeated the growing evil. Their army cheered as Hawk, a grey furred Wolfkin, flew through the sky, white angelic wings carrying her. She landed down hard on the wintery ground, blood pooling into the wear and tear of her armor. Yet, she couldn’t care less.  
Her hair was long and black, it was almost always braided. Her size was large and covered in muscle. Her eyes were a soft green that described her soul perfectly. Even though she was far from the same to any humanoid Quiet had seen, he couldn’t care less. She was beautiful. Seeing the equally as beautiful sight in front of her, Garo Blackhart, a great mage and even greater man, she dropped her shield and sword.  
It wasn’t long till Garo ran to her and threw his arms around her neck.  
Garo was a half-orc with the incredibly rare trait of having bone-white skin. His armor was black and spiked, and had a depiction of a stages head on his chest plate. His golden cap with fur around the collar blew in the gentle wind. His black hair was shaved to be a small mohawk. His deep green eyes looked into Hawk’s. Gods he was beautiful.  
As Quiet watched, Hawk spun her loved around before resting him down and planting a kiss on his lips. They where smiling and Hawk was laughing, a sound Quiet whished he could always here.  
There was a reason they called him Quiet, no one heard him speak nor did anyone ever see his face. Until very recently. He wore lightly crafted iron armor, a green cloak with a hood that hid the top part of his face, and a green cloth that hid his lower part. Most would call his handsome, if they could see his face. Though, he found that most still did.  
As he watched them kiss, Quiet also watched as they turned to him. In a flash of golden smoke, Garo disappeared and reappear right in front of Quiet with his arms wrapped around his neck. The weight of him made Quiet fall over and land in the snow. That was where Garo freed his mouth and kissed him deeply, Quiet let him.  
When Garo was done, he buried his face into Quiet’s neck.  
Quiet then looked up to see Hawk, looking down to him with a smile. She laid down in the snow next to the two and wrapped a large arm around them. She then kissed Quiet softly.  
This was good. This was perfect.  
“Hey Quiet, you alright?” Hawk’s light yet rich Russian accent pulled Quiet quickly out of his mind, “You haven’t said anything in a while. And we were just talking about cats.”  
“That isn’t surprising.” Garo spoke up. His voice was deep, calm, and very sexy. Quiet could tell you that he could make a room full of people, regardless of their gender, swoon if he simply said darling. Yet, his tone was cold, along with his general demeanor.  
Though, Quiet saw the way he looked at Hawk. Garo didn’t have a cold heart, and toughs loving eyes proved it. Quiet could only hope that he would look at him like that one day.  
“I’m fine.” Quiet answered Hawk, his light Scottish accent showing.  
The fire around them crackled. It was a good night, warm, quiet, and no sigh of anyone or anything attacking them in this little clearing surrounded by trees. They have been traveling together for a while. Quiet had to take a brake from his demon hunting busyness to join them in adventuring when he heard that Kitt, a good friend of the three, had to take a break given that she was pregnant with her loving husbands child. Though, Quiet was far from complaining.  
Being with them was amazing in its own right. He only whished that they were close to him, that they kissed him, that they touched him with loving hands. That would be heaven.  
“If you say you’re fine,” Quiet was once again snapped out of his longing thoughts as he caught the bottle of ale that was thrown at him, “then you can have a drink.” Hawk threw another bottle to Garo as Quiet looked at her, confusion staining his hidden face.  
“What’s this for?” he asked.  
Hawk finished her swig before answering Quiet, “It’s the fifth anniversary for the day we saved the world from an impending demon army attack.” Hawk smiled at Quiet as he took another swig. She then sat down on the grass next to Garo, “You remember, right Sunny?”  
Garo smiled. “I remember that day well.” He set down his bottle and was suddenly on Hawk’s lap. He rested his hands on her armored chest as she held his hips with a smile. Garo pressed a kiss on Hawk’s cheek that she leaned into as his whispered, “I also remember that night.” Quiet heard a little click and watched and Garo’s golden cap fell to the ground, showing how his thighs were pressed tightly around Hawk.  
Never will Quiet ever whish to swap places with two people, or, even better, be in between them. Being held by Hawk’s gentle grasp and having Garo’s strong frame loom over him. His fantasy was cut short when a thought came into his mind. A thought that needed to be drowned out with ale. Where they teasing him? Never once were they this close when on the road, especially when Quiet was around. Sure, they kissed each other, but not as Hawk pulled Garo’s thigh so he was closer to her or as Garo’s hands worked on getting Hawk’s armor off. The only time Quiet knew they had sex was when they were staying at an inn with thin walls and they thought Quiet was asleep in his room. He couldn’t get any sleep between his imagination and simply pleasuring himself.  
They might be playing a joke on him, which prompted Quiet to take another long swig from his bottle, which made the liquor almost disappear. They never did this. Why are they doing this? They are just joking.  
“Hey, hey, slow down,” Hawk’s hand took Quiet’s and lowered the bottle, “You don’t want to get drunk in five minutes, do you?”  
“Sorry,” Quiet answered, rather quietly, “just had a long day.”  
A strong grip on his thigh made Quiet’s whole-body shiver and jolt. He looked up with a purely surprised look on his face to see Garo leaning closer to him, his mouth opened slightly and the look Quiet whished he’d use on him. Not that he ever thought he would. Garo’s hand traveled up Quiet’s thigh, making his heart race faster. As his one had did that, Garo’s other cupped Quiet’s chin.  
“What’s on your mind lovely,” Garo’s face rested in Quiet’s neck, “you can tell us anything.” A kiss was placed on Quiet’s neck, which made him flinch.  
“Maybe I am a bit drunk.” Quiet stared off into space. This couldn’t be real.  
Hawk kissed his cheek, “We now Little Sparrow.” To answer the very confused look Quiet had on his face, Hawk said with a smile on her face, “We know that you love us. And,” she looked at Garo, who nodded at his place on Quiet’s neck, “we talked about it.”  
“What…?” Quiet was lost, “How did…h-how did you find out?”  
“A little mind reading,” Garo answered as he ran some fingers along Quiet’s dreadlocks, “and some common knowledge.”  
“Asshole…” Quiet mumbled.  
Hawk chuckled. She then gently placed a hand on Quiet’s forehead and tilted his head up so he looked her in the eye, “What I was saying is, we love you too Quiet. We have for a while now.”  
Quiet needed a drink. He reached over and grabbed his bottle, downing the rest of the ale inside. No matter how much he didn’t want to ask, the question wouldn’t leave his mind alone, “You’re joking, right?”  
Suddenly, Garo was on his lap, his hands on either side of his face. Before Quiet could speak again, Garo kissed him. At first Quiet was surprised, then he sunk into it, his eyes fluttering shut. It wasn’t long at all till Garo’s tough pushed passed his teeth and was poking around Quiet’s mouth. Garo pushed his hips down on Quiet, and he loved that. Gods, all his doubt in the story of Garo and the Maiden of the Sky flooded away.  
When Garo pulled away, he left Quiet breathless.  
“I can assure you; we aren’t joking.” Garo said, his voice commanding.  
A quiet thud on the grassy ground caught Quiet’s attention to an armor less Hawk. She knelt and guided Quiet’s face over to hers before he could speak. He gave him a soft kiss on the lips before she took his arm and pulled him to his feet. Her eyes danced across his face as a smile spread across her face. She kissed him again, and Quiet eagerly let her. As she kissed him, she took off Quiet’s chest plate and chainmail while his hand went up her shirt and ran over her muscle before stopping at the large scare on her chest. He remembers that day, the day he thought he lost her.  
Noticing Quiet, Hawk pulled her tunic off herself as. Seeing her do that, made Quiet even more turned on, if that was even possible. She was so beautiful, and ripped. Quickly, Quiet took off his tunic which made Hawk give a happy hum.  
Hawk’s hand ran over Quiet’s cheek, her eyes never leaving his, “Sunny,” Quiet could feel Garo’s eyes on him, “what does he want.”  
Seeing Hawk’s eyes look back at Garo, Quiet did the same. “I don’t know,” the bastard knew based on the smile he was giving Quiet. His hand hovered over his chest and he quickly waved it away. As Garo’s hand left, so did his armor in black smoke. The best part of the display was that Garo had nothing under his armor, “what does our lovely want?” Gods, Quiet loved him.  
Almost as soon after he smoke, Quiet had grabbed his hips and lifted him from the ground before he slammed him into a tree. There was a wanting and dare he say greedy look in Quiet’s eyes as he looked Garo in the eye, “You.”  
Before Garo could talk, Quiet kissed him deeply.  
As he did, Hawk walked up behind Quiet and pulled off his pants before pressing herself up to him and started kissing his neck. Quiet of course, welcomed her happily.  
With his pants and underwear around his ankles, Quiet kicked them off. His grip tightened around Garo’s hips as the half-orc’s legs were wrapped around his waist. He lowered Garo down until his hole touched the head of Quiet’s boner. Garo let out a hum as he gripped Quiet’s hair. With that as best the answer he’ll get, Quiet pushed into Garo.  
Garo let out a gasp as he stilled Quiet. Damn, he was a tight fit. Garo obviously didn’t get with men. Though, that thought only fueled Quiet. If this was his first time with a man, defiantly a man as big as Quiet, Quiet is going to make his first time the best fucking he hand. So, he started moving his hips up and down slowly. His movement were almost evil.  
Garo stopped kissing him and he hissed out, “Fuck. It’s big.”  
“Well, hope you’re comfy.” Quiet answered before he started kissing Garo’s neck. Soon that kissing turned into an open mouth and tough touching Garo’s neck.  
“Ass.” Garo growled at him.  
As soon as Garo said that, Quiet picked up speed, which caused Garo to let out a surprised gasp. Very soon, Quiet was pounding Garo balls deep. He continued pounding Garo like that for a while.  
As he did, Quiet felt Hawk’s hand drifted down and grab his ass. Then, Quiet heard Garo groan into his ear as Hawk reached around him and started jerking Garo off. Seeing her do this, Quiet slammed into Garo hard, hoping to please them. He hit a spot that made Garo entire body jolt as all his breath left him in out gasp. His nails dug into Quiet’s back as he continued pounding into that sweet spot of Garo’s.  
“He – ah! – found it…” Garo panted to Hawk.  
Hawk’s hand left Quiet’s ass so she could hold one of Garo’s. “I can see that Sunny. Do you want him to do it harder?”  
“I…” Garo hesitated and Quiet felt proud of himself, “won’t last…”  
Hawk kissed Garo’s hand, “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he won’t either.” She then rested her head on Quiet’s shoulder and whispered into his ear, “Do it harder Sparrow…he’ll love it.”  
Quiet did what Hawk told him.  
The bark of the tree Garo was pressed next to must have been tearing at his skin by the way Quiet slammed into him, making the half-orc gasp and groan every time Quiet felt his skin brush his balls. As he did that, Quiet stopped kissing Garo’s neck, he didn’t want to break his nose. And Garo kept clawing at Quiet’s back. They were both turning into a sweating mess. Quiet would have been surprised if they lasted any longer. What he thought would have been a few close minutes soon turned into a few seconds in Quiet’s prediction as he felt Hawk’s tough slip into him. He let out a gasp when she did.  
“What is she doing?” Garo asked, panting.  
“She’s – gah! Ah! Fuck…” Quiet’s head arced back, “She’s eating my ass.” His body continued shuttering as Hawk’s tough found places in him he didn’t know he wanted her to find. His pounding became sloppy and slow as he pressed his face on Garo’s chest, “I…won’t last…”  
“Neither will I.” Garo bite down hard on Quiet’s neck.  
As the sharp pain of pleasure filled him, Quiet gripped Garo tightly and raised him until the head of Quiet’s dick was just about to leave him. Then, Quiet pulled him down on him with all his might.  
Garo yelled in pleasure as he finished all over him and Quiet felt himself twitch inside Garo before a flood of cum filled him to the brim. Panting, Quiet pulled out of Garo and let him balance himself on the tree as Quiet sat down before falling on his back.  
“Fuck…” Garo panted as he slid down the tree to sit on the grass.  
Hawk smiled at her two messes as he whipped her tough with her hand. She went over to a bag and pulled out a spear cloth before heading over to Garo first. Quiet only heard Garo’s hum as Hawk whipped him clean from Quiet’s mess, but that was all he need to start getting hard again. He fucking loved them.  
Hawk made her way to Quiet’s side and cleaned him off before throwing the rag to the side and sitting down on his thighs. He looked him up and down before she stared into his eyes, “Is it my turn Sparrow?”  
Quiet nodded, “Yes. Fuck yes.”  
He felt Garo sit down behind him and raise his head down onto his lap. Garo’s hand ran along Quiet’s neck as he said, “Don’t worry, she won’t break you. Unless that’s what you want her to do.”  
Quiet’s hand gripped Hawk’s muscly arm tightly, “She can.”  
Garo hummed happily.  
Hawk threw her pants to the side and took off her bra. Her hand cupped Quiet’s face as she leaned over him, “Are you sure?”  
Quiet only nodded.  
That was enough for Hawk. She sat down on him, letting out a small groan when she did. Then she started moving her hips up and down. Quiet leaned back into Garo’s lap as he gasped, filled with pleasure. Hawk started licking and kissing his stomach, coving as him of him as she could with kisses. As Quiet’s gasping and groaning grew, Hawk moved quicker and pressed down harder on Quiet.  
His hands struggled to keep hold of her arms, so he grabbed her hair. His legs were squirming as Hawk started massaging the tense muscles around his waist. His mind started to cloud with pure pleasure.  
“Garo…” he groaned as Hawk pressed harder into him and road him fast.  
“That’s it love,” Garo looked at him with warm eyes, “you’re fine.”  
Quiet’s breathing hitched when Hawk’s tough ran over his nipple. Noticing how he gripped her hair tighter when she did that, Hawk licked it again, nice and slow this time, and the time after that. Quiet won’t last long now.  
Seeing how his other nipple looked so lonely, Garo reached over and ran his thumb over it before pitching it. Quiet let out a loud moan. He wasn’t going to last, he knew that. He never felt it more then as Hawk’s fingers pressed down nice and softly around his crotch.  
“Fuck, fuck. I can’t…Hawk…I’m coming!” Quiet shouted out.  
Quickly Hawk got off him and he came all over himself.  
Quiet panted hard. Everything seemed hazy, he could not even see Garo clearly. He only felt it and Hawk kissed his thigh and clean him off as Garo gently ran his thumb over his forehead. He only felt it as his stomach was covered in kisses by Hawk as she whispered lovely things to him and as Garo tended to the bite on his shoulder.  
Before sleep took him, Quiet whispered out, “Good job breaking me…”  
\---  
It was like a dream. Or at least, waking up in one. Quiet turned red when he was Garo asleep in front of him, his hand holding his over Hawk’s stomach, which he noticed was what they were sleeping one. His memory quickly returned to him though. The memory of last night.  
As the warm sun shinned softly down on him, Quiet smiled, knowing one thing. He kissed Garo’s hand and Hawk’s stomach with a smile on his face, but instead of pulling his face away from Hawk, he stayed and held Garo’s hand tighter. He knew that they loved him. They loved him.  
And he loved these to lovers from his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that this ship is just that. A ship. I don't plan for it to be in the actual series of Death in the Shadows. Unless...
> 
> also, I might add more chapters to this in the future if I feel like it or if you guys liked it.


End file.
